Love at first sight: a shadbella story
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: Hey guys, here is my latest story, rated T for swearing and other stuff. Sorry if I havent posted the new chapter for " sondash love in school" but it's on its way, I hope you guys like this and please rewiw


**Hey guys I'm here with another fanfiction, okay this is kinda sad but isabella will get her heart broken by phineas, but when she meets a new guy named shadow will she ever go back to phineas? A little phinbella but mostly shadbella, please rewiw and coment! Enjoy :D**

isabellas life couldn't get any better.. Phineas and Isabella are now together and everything is perfect, but one day everything is going to change...

Isabella was walking over too her boyfriend house too hang out today, she opend the door and walked in. She didn't see phineas anywere so she went up to his room when she heard noise from his room so she opend the door, only to see phineas in bed with a another girl from the school.

Isabella: PHINEAS * tearing up and runs away*

phineas: * gasp* isabella I'm sorry! * runs after her*

Isabella: leave me alone phineas!

Phineas: * grabs her hand* isabella I need to talk too you!

Isabella: I don't want too hear phineas, leave me alone!

phineas: * slaps her * NO you shall listen too me.

isabella: * falls on the ground crying* y..you hit me.

Phineas: im sorry isabella but come when you want to listen * walks away*

A boy with black, red hair and black clothes was just walking by and sees isabella on the ground crying with a big slap mark on her left cheek. He ran up to her

isabella: * sees the mysterious guy* w..who are you? Please don't hit me!

Shadow: * gets down on one knee* My name is shadow, and I'm not going to hit you.

Isabella: * smilles* hi my name is isabella, so bad you have too meet me when I just have been slapt by my boyfriend.

shadow: * helps her up* let me walk you home Isabella.

Isabella: what if phineas sees us

shadow: he can't see us?

Isabella: I live just across the street of his house.

Shadow: oh but you can come home with me then untill night falls, if you want?

Isabella: * blushes a little* y..Ya sure

shadow: * picks her up bride style* good!

They ran away in to town to shadows apartment in town near the goggle plex mall, shadow put isabella down on the ground and took out his pocket keys and opend the door. He let isabella walk in first and he came after

Isabella: * looks around and gasps * this place is so cool shadow!

Shadow: * blushes a little red* thanks isabella oh and I also have a room mate and he can be quiet annoying.

Isabella: * giggle* it's okay I like to meet new people even if they are annoying.

Shadow: okay, I think he will be home soon, he's always out running around for hours.

Isabella: okay, but what should we do?

Shadow: we could get to now eatch other better?

isabella: okay, this I how we do it I ask you ten questions and you ask me ten questions!

Shadow: okay ladies first

isabella: * blushes a little* umm okay how old are you?

Shadow: I'm 17 and a half.

isabella: okay, your turn

shadow: how old are you?

Isabella: 16, my turn. Um do you have any siblings?

Shadow: nope none. Umm were are you from?

Isabella: I'm coming from Mexico and my full name is isabella Garcia shapiro.

Shadow: wow I have never meet any girl that comes from Mexico!

Isabella: * giggle* when did you move here?

Shadow: about five years ago.

Isabella: I have never seen you in school?

Shadow: beacuse I'm in the class over yours and I'm hardly sees you etheir.

Isabella: ya it's beacuse I'm with my boyfriend 24/7 * sight* but he cheated on me this morning cause I wasn't ready to go to bed with him yet * tearing up* and that's why he slapped me cause I didn't want to hear his lame escuses for cheating on me * snifft* I mean I saw it with my two own eyes * sob*

shadow: No way, * thinking* What a jerk this guy is toward her *out loud* isabella?

Isabella: hmm? What is it?

Shadow gives her a tight hug and that warmed her broken heart, she could feel his warm body against her own and it feelt so nice.

Isabella: thanks for the hug shadow I needeed it * phone buzzez, picks up the phone*

isabella: hello?

Phineas: isabella were are you I'm worried!

Isabella: * frowns and growls* why do you care? Go and f**k that bitch you had this morning!

Phineas: I'm sorry for cheating on you isabella and I feel terrible beacuse I slapped you just let me know we're you are so I can pick you up Kay?

Isabella: don't bother phineas I'm with my new friend shadow.

Phineas: * gasps* that criminal emo guy in the class over us!?

Isabella: he's not criminal he just looks like an emo he can't help that! He is so nice too me and treat me like a lady.

Phineas: are you in his apartment!

Isabella: ya, and it's super fancy and so well cleaned!

Phineas: I'm coming over now!

Isabella: no Phineas leave me alone!

Phineas: stay there! * hugs up*

isabella: shadow! Phineas is on his way over.

Shadow: how dose he know were I live?

Isabella: trust me we have to get out of hear he's furious now

suddenly they hear the door breaking down and phineas, ferb, baljeet and Buford walked in! Isabella gott scared and backed away, shadow put his arm in front of her in a protective way.

Shadow: * growls* what a hell is this?!

Phineas: give me my girlfriend back you creep!

Ferb: Phineas calm down.

Isabella: I'm not your girlfriend anymore Phineas!

Everybody: * gasped*

isabella walked in front of shadow and boy she was mad now.

Phineas: you never broke up with me!

Isabella: WE'RE OVER! There I said it dumb ass!

Phineas: you can't break up with me

burford: you are the one who cheated on him!

Ferb: *nods*

baljeet: isabella how could you do this too Phineas?

Isabella: it's the other way around I didn't cheat on him. He was cheating on me!

Ferb: * looks in to her eyes and sees that she's not lying and then looks in Phineas eyes and all he sees is lies* she's right guys! Phineas was the one who cheated on her

buford: how can you tell that?

Ferb: I see it in her eyes but I have somting that can help us * picks up a machine and then put a wier around her wrist* don't worry isabella this is a lier detector this will tell if what isabella is saying is true or false!

Phineas: * gulps*

Ferb: Isabella?

Isabella: yes?

Ferb: did you cheat on Phineas?

Isabella: no I would never do that to phineas I lov**ed** him to much! But he cheated on me cause I wasn't ready too get intimate with him yet!

Machine: T.R.U.E!

Shadow: Isabella didn't Phineas slap you two

isabella: * shows the big hand mark on her chin* yes he did

machine: T.R.U.E!

Ferb got fire in his eyes isabella was like a sister too him and phineas slapped her she has evidence, baljeet and burford were both suprised about Phineas actions

Ferb: how dare you? First you cheated on her then you slapped her!?

Phineas: she didn't want to listen too me and it was a reflex!

Buford: that's low Phineas even for me, I would never punch a girl

phineas: I regret it already and I'm sorry I cheated on you.

Isabella: I forgive you Phineas.

Machine: T.R.U.E!

Phineas: thanks goodness so are we back together?

Isabella: * takes of the machines wier and walked up to phineas* no we are not back together I can forgive you but it can never help you in our relation ship beacuse it's over now! Sorry Phineas but I can't trust you no more! So please leave I sleep here if it okay with you shadow?

Shadow: ya it's okay for me * smiles* wonder were my friend are?

Suddenly somthing was zooming in the room and stoped in the middle of the groups

sonic: hey shadow who is this girl you are with * whispers in to his ears* and she's kinda cute don't you think?

Shadow: * blushes and whispers back* she sure is cute

isabella: hi you must be the annoying room mate?

Sonic: that's me my name is sonic, what is you name sweet heart?

Phineas: hey that's my girlfriend your talking too!

Sonic: sorry didn't know that

isabella: I'm your ex girlfriend phineas get over it, oh and the name is isabella sonic.

Sonic: nice too meet you isabella.

Isabella: is it okay if I sleep here tonight?

Sonic: sure thing :)

shadow: Phineas can you guys please leave our apartment?

Phineas: I'm not going without my isabella * grabs her hand harsh *

isabella: ow, Phineas you're hurting me again!

Phineas: oh get over it isabella * he loses the hard holding around her writs but still holding her*

shadow: * punches Phineas on the nose so he lost his grip around isabella* leave her alone Phineas!

Isabella: * runs up to shadow and hug him and mumbling* thank you shadow!

Phineas: * holding his nose * okay fine then stay with them but don't come back to me when you are hurt by them! Come on guys she's out of our gang for ever!

Ferb: you can't do that Phineas!

Phineas: Ferb its eaither me or isabella chose!

Ferb: * walks up to isabella and gives her a hug and whispering * text me later * out loud* good bye isabella

and they walked out the door when isabella whached Ferb wink at her she feelt happy that he would stay with her anyways. After they were gone isabella helped shadow put up the door again.

Shadow: thank you for helping me isabella.

Isabella: no problem shadow I'm glad to help and thank you for letting me stay here after my break up with Phineas.

Shadow: no problem isabella and you can punch me if this is to early but I think you're kinda cute * blushing like crazy*

isabella: * blushing a light pink and smilling* thank you shadow I think you're cute too.

They heard a knock on the door and isabella opend it she saw a girl with pink hair and a big piko hammer in her hand.

Amy: who are you? Are you with my sonikku!

Isabella: calm down I'm a friend of shadow * she blushed of thinking about shadow*

Amy: * noticed it and smirked* do you have a crush on shadow?

Isabella: * blushes a deep red* no i don't know yet I just broke up with my boyfriend a half hour before you came

amy: aww, poor girl my name is amy rose

isabella: hi amy my name is Isabella, do you want to see sonic?

Amy: yes he's my everything but he always run away from me.

Isabella: maybe it's beacuse of you hammer and your temperament.

Amy: I don't know how to get him to like me, I can't even get a cute face it's impossible.

Isabella: I can help you with that amy

amy: how?

Isabella: see and learn, shadow can you come here for a moment?

Shadow: sure isabella * walks in to the living room and sees isabella with amy *

isabella: whatcha doin? * puts on her best cute face and it glowed a bright pink and her eyes were really big*

shadow: * blushes a bright red his eyes got big and he past out*

amy: incredible how could you do that?!

Isabella: that's just my cuteness I have, beacuse my cuteness comes right from my heart! Now you try at sonic

amy: don't know if I can isabella!

Isabella: just try I know you can do it amy

sonic walked in too the living room and saw amy with her back turned away from him, suddenly she turns around and shows her most cutest face ever ( not as good as isabella but not to far away)

amy: hi sonikku!

Sonic: * gasps and falls on the ground pasted out*

amy: OMG is he okay!?

isabella: yes they are okay, they couldn't resist out cuteness only Phineas could! I hate that guy!

Amy: why?

Isabella: * gets angry and tearing up* that basterd cheated on me this morning and I saw it with my two own eyes!

Amy: no way!

Isabella: and he slapped me cause I didn't want too listned to him about his lie!

Amy: oh my good, good you broke up with him

isabella: ya I'm really happy for it

suddenly there was a big boom outside the apartment and amy knew who it was

amy: eggman!

Isabella: who's eggman?

Amy: he's an enemy against shadow and sonic.

Isabella: oh no we have to stoop him!

Amy: we have to wake up the guys first

isabella: you do that and I distract him!

Amy: okay

isabella walked outside and saw a big fat man who looked like an egg

isabella: huh now I get why they call you eggman! Hahahahah

eggman: annoying brat, what do you want!

Isabella: nothing egg face.

Eggman: you are sounds like sonic!

Isabella: he can't fight you right now!

Eggman: why can't he and shadow do it!

Isabella: they passed out by my cuteness

eggman: that can't be true your not that cute!

Isabella: he he wanna bet?

Eggman: ten thousand dollars if you can destroy my robot with your so called cuteness! Hohoho hohoho!

Shadow: isabella don't do it!

Isabella: I can handle this shadow whatch and learn guys! Okay eggman we are on!

Shadow: but should we let her do it!

sonic: ya she can't destroy mistlewrist!

Amy: just watch guys

Eggman: great! Mistelwrist stay here and watch this girl, she will try to destroy you with her cuteness!

Isabella turned around so her back was toward the robot eggman had a confused face, when isabella turned around she gloved pink and her eye were really big and she said her catch phrase

isabella: whatcha doin?

Mistelwrist: can't fight such cuteness program overloaded shutting down * boom*

eggman: NOOOOO!

Isabella: haha told Ya eggman pay up!

Eggman: * growls and gives her the money* next time you will fail! * flies away in his egg mobile *

Sonic: how did you manage to do that isabella?

Isabella: well let's just say my cuteness come from my heart! It's also a great gift I have.

Shadow: that's why I pased out beacuse of that power!

Sonic: so freaking cool and it destroyed the robot with out problem

they were all happie that isabella defeated eggman, but they knew he would be back one day. Later that evening isabella went up to the roof top and she didn't noticed that shadow flowed her up there

isabella: * crying* why Phineas * sob* why did you do it! Can't I ever be happy for once in my life, I was dying inside everyday for ten years before and he knew that and still he did I don't under stand! * hiccup* when will my prince show up?

( song someday my prince will come by cheetah girls)

isabella: Some day

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know

shadow: * thinking* wonder if Iam that prince she's looking for?

Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams come true

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day I'll find my love

Someone to call my own

And I know at the moment we meat

FOr my heart will start skipping the beats

Some day we'll say and do

Things we've been longing to

Though he's far away

I'll find my love some day

Some day When my dreams come true

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

He'll whisper I love you

And steal a kiss or two

Some day my prince will come

Some day I'll find a love

He's far away

I find my love some day

Some day my prince will come

Some day I'll find my love

And how thrilling that moment will be

When the prince of my dreams comes to me

He'll whisper I love you

And steal a kiss or two

Though he's far away

I'll find my love someday

Some day when my dreams come true

Some day my prince will come

Some day my prince will come

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day, some day, some day my prince will come

Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

He'll whisper I love you

And steal a kiss or two

Some day my prince will come

Some day I'll find a love

He's far away

I find my love some day

isabella was crying her heart out and still hadn't notice shadow was listening to her, and he loved her voice it was so wonderful, he walked up to isabella and laid a hand on her shoulder she tensed but relaxed when she saw it was shadow!

Isabella: * sniff* how much did you hear?

Shadow: everything isabella

isabella: I really thought Phineas was the prince I was dreaming of but * tearing up again* that wasn't true * crying hard*

shadow: * sits down beside her and give her a hug* you will find your prince someday, he can be anywere but I will always support you isabella.

Isabella: * hugs back and thinking* wow he's really sweet too me and everything and he support me most of the guys wouldn't do that and he told me I was cute earlier, do I have a crush on him just a few hours before I broke up with Phineas? Yes I do have a crush on him but dose he like me two.

Shadow: feeling better isabella?

Isabella: * blushing but smiling* Ya much better thanks shadow, can I ask you somthing?

Shadow: sure?

Isabella: d..do you have a g..girlfriend?

Shadow: not for the moment why?

Isabella: just curious.

shadow: d..do you like me? * blushing*

isabella: * blushing and looks away* yes I like you shadow, it's okay if you don't feel the same way.

Shadow: * lifts her head up and kisses her on the lips*

isabella: * gasps and puts her arms around his neck and kisse back*

shadow: * breaks the kiss* wow! dose that answer you question?

isabella: * blushes and giggles* yes! I love you shadow robotnick

shadow: * hugs her* I love you too isabella Garcia Shapiro.

* * *

TBC, please Rewiwe and say if you want me too contiune this story

phinbellagirl 15 is out peace


End file.
